Number Seven
by slytherinlovah
Summary: It's the first day of sixth year, and Charlotte Reyes has just stumbled upon the high school bucket list she made with her best friend Andy all the way back in her fourth. From drinking forty-two glasses of milk to falling in love, the girls are out to finish it, perhaps with a year to spare!
1. The List

**Second Year**

I skipped out of the castle with a smile, glad to have an excuse to finally leave the library. Exams were coming up, and I had been obsessively studying for weeks. But the bright sunshine filtering through the window was too good to deny. Looking over the grounds I noticed James sitting with a few other boys by a tree near the lake.

"Charlie, over here!" He cried, patting the ground next to him enthusiastically.

Grinning, I walked over and sat down. The grounds were populated by masses of students, reclining on the grass and enjoying the rare afternoon sun.

"Hey James," I greeted him, pausing to smile at the other three boys who were with him. "I'm Charlotte Reyes," I tacked on, by way of introduction, inclining my head at them.

"She's absolutely brilliant! Sent a mean bat bogey at Snivellus in herbology just now, did you see?" James said, gesturing wildly.

"I am pretty bloody great," I winked, chuckling.

A tall boy with sandy blond hair smiled at me, "I'm Remus Lupin, and these two here are Sirius Black," He gestured to a dark haired boy leaning against the trunk of a tree, "And Peter Pettigrew," He smiled, gesturing to the shortest boy, who was slightly plump with watery blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you all," I laughed, noticing James doing an exaggerated impression of me hexing Snape in herbology.

"You're a Slytherin," the dark haired boy emerged from the shadow of the tree, glaring at me.

"An astute observation. What gave it away, the green tie or the emblem?" I responded jokingly, trying to diffuse the tension.

"I'd have to say the swotty attitude," his glare became a full blown death stare.

"Come on Sirius, play nice. She's okay for a Slytherin," James said winking at me before glaring at Sirius.

"Yeah, don't be a rude, mate," Remus added, raising an eyebrow.

Sirius paused for a moment, looking shocked that his friends were defending me.

"There is no such thing as an 'okay Slytherin.' I think I would know better than anyone," He said darkly, turning to me. "Why don't you bugger off back to your little Slytherin friends and get back to plotting with the Dark Lord," He finished cruelly.

That was too far. As far as I knew, I had never even spoken to Black, let alone done anything that could cause him to be so rude to me. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of thinking he had any effect on me. Bullies revelled in that kind of shit.

"Oh you're absolutely right! Silly me, I was so exhausted after my day of drowning kittens and cursing babies that I actually forgot the grounds belonged to you. I'll be off now," I feigned an apologetic tone, leaping to my feet and waving enthusiastically at the four of them, before skipping back into the castle. I needed to get back to studying anyway.

**Sixth Year**

Six years, and I was still just as in love with Hogwarts as I had been from my very first glimpse. I was filled with a sense of content as I adjusted my uniform, pulling my long, blonde hair into a ponytail. First day of sixth year. I was rifling through my bad for a tie when my fingers closed over a piece of parchment. Curiously, I pulled it out, laughing when I recognized the long forgotten high school bucket list that I had made with my best friend Andromeda back in fourth year.

_1. Shag Amos Diggory_

2. Set fire to the library

3. Pet Filches cat

4. Beat the world record by drinking 42 glasses of milk in one sitting

5. Punch Bellatrix Black in the tits

6. Become animagi

7. Fall in love

8. Get insanely drunk at a Slug Club party

9. Graduate with at least five NEWTS  
  
"Hey Andy!" I called from the bathroom. "Come check this out."

Andy appeared in the doorway and I handed her the parchment. She scanned it quickly and began to shake with laughter when she realized what it was.

"Do you remember when we drank forty-two glasses of milk! Holy Shit I vomited everywhere and we had to tell," she paused, dissolving into fits of giggles.

"WE HAD TO TELL POMPFREY WHAT WE DID!" I interjected, falling to the floor laughing as I recalled the poor matrons face when I told her that Andy had drunk forty-two glasses of milk.

"We used to think Amos Diggory was the cat's pyjamas! Ah I shudder to think what Ted would say," Andy said, sending us both back into fits of giggles.

When we had both finally recovered, Andy looked at me, pushing her short black hair behind her ear.

"Well you know what this means, right?" She questioned, a slight smile playing on her lips.

"Of course we are going to do it," I responded. There had never really been any question about it.

"Oh fuck, I cannot wait to punch Bellatrix in the tits!" She cried, pumping one fist into the air.

"Oh can we both do that one? You cannot possibly fathom how long I have wanted to hit that insufferable bitch. No offence, but your sister is a fucking maniac!"

"Yeah well, I got all the brains, Narcissa got the looks. Someone had to end up with the Black family crazy gene!" Andromeda smiled.

"It's settled then."

"It is indeed."

**A/N:** **Review please! :D**


	2. The Hutch

**A/N: Hey guys I have tried to edit this a little better than the last one. It is very different to anything I have written before. Enjoy ;)**

_1._ _Shag Amos Diggory_

_2._ _Set fire to the library_

_3._ _Pet Filch's cat_

_4._ _Beat the world record by drinking forty-two glasses of milk in one sitting_

_5._ _Punch Bellatrix in the tits_

_6._ _Become Animagi_

_7._ _Fall in love_

_8._ _Get insanely drunk at a Slug Club party_

_9._ _Graduate with at least five NEWTS_

* * *

Andy and I made our way slowly down to the great hall for breakfast, caught up in a conversation about the rules of completing the list.

"Well, we should cross off setting fire to the library, the cat, and the milk. We did all that in fourth year before we lost interest. I say that we both have to do every one, so it's fair. Except for shagging Amos – that one is down to you and you alone. I can cross off falling in love, because, let's face it, Ted and I are so there," Andy finished her spiel with a dreamy look.

"Whipped," I cough-spoke.

"Jealous," Andy cough-spoke back.

"Whatever you say Andy Pandy," I said, using Ted's nickname for her and laughing when she blushed a deep scarlet.

"So, all we have to do," Andy began, changing the subject from her embarrassing boyfriend, "Is punch dear Bella, morph into animals, embarrass ourselves at a school event, get you a shag with Amos and who know, maybe you'll fall in love? I reckon it sounds easy enough."

"Yeah, right, should be easy. I mean, if your definition of easy is like, cutting off your leg and eating it," I laughed, realizing just how hard this was going to be.

"Ew Char. You know, sometimes I really do not get your sense of humour. It's like you were raised by mass murdering psychopath," Andy said, feigning a contemplative look. "It's strange, because it was I, in fact, who was raised by a mass murdering psychopath!"

I chuckled at her as we reached the great hall, both taking seats at the Slytherin table.

"Charlie, Andy," said the curt voice of Gail Blunt, giving us each a sharp nod as greeting.

"Charlotte?" Andy looked at me questioningly.

"Why yes, Andromeda," I responded with a grin.

"Do you agree that young Gail here, who has been our best friend since second year, has just offered a highly unacceptable greeting?" She asked, looking at him in mock disdain.

"Well now that you mention it, Andy dearest, I did find it a bit cold. What do you propose we do about this?" I questioned, shaking with suppressed laughter.

Andy responded with a wicked grin.

"Now, really. I was perfectly polite! I really don't see the need to…" Gale trailed of as we both turned on him, advancing with open arms.

"Gale!" We yelled, tackling him off the bench and embracing him on the floor.

"Oh we missed you so!"

"Terribly!" Squealed Andy.

"Horribly!" I yelled.

"Awfully!" We cried in unison, and I began shit myself laughing as Andy pulled Gale into a noogie.

"Okay, Okay I'm sorry I missed you both, welcome back I love you!" Gale screeched as Andy finally let up on him, and he sat back down on the bench, sniffing affectedly.

Gale was a great bloke; he just took himself far too seriously. I liked to think that Andy and I balanced him out a bit. We had adopted him into our little duo back in first year, when he was just a lonely little boy with glasses and acne. At some point during our friendship his skin cleared up, he got contacts and grew out into a pretty good looking kid. But he had never gotten past the teasing he had received as a child, and had developed a rather serious pompous-ass syndrome.

"So kiddies, let's skip defence this morning and go visit the hutch. Somehow I am actually already sick of school, and the thought of seeing Black again makes my skin crawl," I shivered in disgust at the thought of him.

"One day, dear Charlotte, you will open your eyes and finally come to the realization that the rest of the female population reached back in like, first year. A dickhead, he may be. My cousin, he may be. But Sirius Black is one sexy motherfu-"

"Hello girls! What were you just saying then, Andy?" Interjected the cheery voice of James Potter

Andy choked on her toast, and James smiled down at her with a look of pure innocence. I shot her an in-your-face smile before turning to James with a grin.

"Good morning, James! Andy, Gale and I are going down to the hutch this morning. Care to Join?" I asked him.

"Skipping school already I see. Ah, Charlotte you haven't changed a bit. Am I to presume that the consumption of any illegal substances may be taking place this morning?" James asked with a grin.

"You know us too well," Andy winked.

"Of course not!" Gale spluttered unconvincingly.

James smiled, shaking his head and gesturing to the prefect badge attached to his collar.

"No more misbehaving this year I'm afraid. Well, no being caught misbehaving," James said dejectedly. "Just wanted to say a quick hello to you girls, didn't get to see you for long at the welcoming feast after…well. You know," He finished awkwardly.

"After Black came along and attempted to burn a hole through my forehead with the intensity of his glare. All good, James. I will see you in transfiguration. Bring sugar quills!"

James smirked and, with a wave, walked back to the Griffindor table to join his friends. A quick glance at the entrance told me that Bellatrix and her posse of creepy death eaters had arrived.

"Let's go now, guys. I'm not really in the mood for a cruciatus under the table, even if it's just a little sly one," I said darkly.

"Okay," Andy responded, shooting a glare at her sisters as she stood. "I'm just going to let Ted know I won't be in defence. Clean little bugger wouldn't skip a class if I paid him. Meet you two out in the entrance hall."

"Well, give it a go. I'd like to see Ted break the rules for once. If Gale can, anyone can," I replied, chuckling.

"I resent that. It is not my fault, I have merely succumbed to the peer pressure of the terrible influence that is Charlotte Reyes," Gale intoned.

I giggled, grabbing Gale by the arm and forcibly pulling him out of the great hall.

* * *

Gale, Andy and I found the hutch in our second year. Behind the greenhouses, there was a sparse little wood that led into the forbidden forest. Hagrid, the school groundsman, obviously used to have some giant fucking rabbits or something, because in a small clearing in the woods there was the biggest hutch I have ever seen. The entire thing was made of wire, but thick layers of branch woven into the cage made the hutch rain proof. A swinging cage door opened up to reveal three comfy old armchairs and small coffee table that we had set up inside. It was the perfect hideout.

That morning found each of us curled up in one of the armchairs, as Andy unpacked a years' worth of supplies into the magically expanded coffee table drawer. Weed, drinks and cigarettes. We all took turns stocking up the hutch each year. Neither Gale nor I ever brought marijuana, but Andy loved it. She loved all things muggle, probably because she loved pissing off her parents. Gale and I were more than happy to indulge her.

"Well guys, here we are. Back for another year of mayhem and mischief!" Andy giggled, tossing me a joint before rolling her own. "I say we get completely fucking twisted. I always feel smarter high." She finished.

Gale rolled his eyes, opening the drawer and fishing around for a cigarette.

"You two will be the death of me, I swear it!" He cried, exasperated.

Andy responded by blowing a long line of smoke right into his eyes. I laughed at their antics, happy to be back. This was going to be a fucking brilliant year.


	3. The Enemy

**A/N: Tell me if you don't like anything! I need to know what you guys want to read. **

"I need to get to ancient runes. You two have defence, and I really think that you should go. We have OWLS this year, and you cannot pick-and-choose your way through school anymore, especially if you want to get the five NEWTS called for in that list of yours. I'll see you both later," Gale lectured, throwing open the cage door and sweeping out of the hutch.

"Charlie I absolutely cannot go to class right now. I'm completely wasted. I feel like this is a dream. Is this a dream?" Andy asked, her voice distant.

Andy's head fell back against the chair and she stared up at the ceiling with a look of wonder on her face. The girl was part way through her fourth blunt, and the effects were definitely noticeable. I had only smoked one, and even my head felt pretty light.

"Oh Andy, you are a silly girl! I need to go to defence. I think you might have gotten a bit too twisted, my dear. Why don't you stay here and nap it off? I'll let Ted know where you are," I smiled at Andy, transfiguring her armchair into a single bed.

Andy looked slightly confused for a moment when the armchair suddenly became a bed beneath her, but soon she was curled up beneath the sheets. I could hear her beginning to snore as I closed the hutch door.

* * *

"Charlotte Reyes, I presume. Care to explain why you are late?" I winced as our new defence professor spun around, catching me crawling along the floor towards an empty desk.

_So much for sly, _I thought miserably, standing up and smiling brightly at him. Our new defence teacher looked, to speak plainly, scary as fuck. He was tall with dark hair and a menacing expression painted onto his angular face. He looked to be in his mid-forties. _A bit of charm can never go astray, _I thought, and in a desperate bid to avoid detention I upped my smile to ultimate-mega-wattage.

"Hello, Professor. I am so sorry I'm late. I completely slept in, you know how it is. I mean, it's hard to maintain _these _looks," I winked, flipping my hair over my shoulder jokingly.

"Take a seat next to Black and open your book to page twelve. I'll see you after class to discuss this truancy," said the scary professor who I still did not know the name of, spinning back to the chalk board.

_Well, I tried. _Suddenly his words seemed to catch up with me. I had to sit next to fucking BLACK! Just my bloody luck. I looked over to see him looking equally annoyed, glaring daggers at James who had clearly ditched him to sit with Lily. Exhaling angrily, I decided on a game plan. More than likely, this was a seating arrangement for the rest of the year. I may as well use the time productively, and piss Black off so badly that, with a little luck, he wouldn't choose to continue defence as a NEWT. And I knew a brilliant way to do that.

"Hey sexy. You're looking pretty…sexual today," I sat down next to Black with a giggle, flipping my hair over my shoulder and batting my eyelids at him.

Perhaps my flirting needed a bit of a tune up, but regardless, his reaction was absolutely priceless. Very few people can say that they have had the pleasure of seeing Sirius Black utterly speechless.

"I..uh. What?" He spluttered, before seeming to recover himself. He looked at me with what I'm sure he believed was a terrifying glare, "What are you playing at, Reyes?"

I faked an (extremely convincing) innocent expression, widening my eyes and pouting slightly.

"I would love to play with you," I responded, making my voice low and...sensual. "Is that an invitation?"

His face took on a knowing expression, and looked at me angrily.

"If you think that _flirting _is going to get me to drop defence, then you have another think coming. I don't like you much, Reyes. In fact, I've hated you since I first laid eyes on you. And that is why I am going to take such great pleasure in _this," _Black's eyes glinted maliciously, and he raised his hand.

"Professor Stone?" He said innocently.

So _that _was the name of the elusive professor.

"What, Black?"

"I uh, I feel really uncomfortable sitting here. Um…Reyes is being very inappropriate. She just insinuated that we should part-take in uh…sexual intercourse. I feel violated," Sirius responded, with what I knew to be _fake_ distress evident in his tone.

I opened my mouth to defend myself, but Professor Stone beat me to the punch.

"Detention, Black. Shut up and do your work," he snapped angrily, looking back down at the papers he was marking at his desk and muttering incoherently.

I grinned triumphantly, turning to Black.

"Would you like me to _violate _you some more, sexy?" I questioned victoriously.

Black scowled at me, but didn't respond. I laughed quietly to myself, settling back into my chair and resolving to flirt even harder next lesson.

When defence ended Black shot out of the room fast as a lightning bolt. I shot out too, but more because I wanted to avoid having to see Professor Stone after the lesson. I walked slowly to the great hall for lunch, caught up in my thoughts. I had always wondered why Black hated me so much. He had always just been _awful _to me. I didn't like him much, but other than the way he treated me there was nothing horribly offensive about his character. I had always been nice to him, responding to his rude remarks with jokes and laughter. I ribbed on him playfully, but I never really slagged him off to the level that he did me. I had used to think that I must have done something, but in all honesty, I was a nice person. I was fun, and normal and nice. I was never mean to people for no reason.

Shaking my head, I slipped into the great hall. With a groan, I realized that I had to find Ted at the Griffindor table and tell him where Andy was. I spotted him sitting smack bang next to Sirius Black. _Just Great. _

"Hey Teddles, I just needed to tell you that Andy is at the hutch still. She got a little wasted and I left her there to sleep it off," I grinned at the memory, sobering quickly when Black looked up at me, frowning.

"Thanks Charlie. I thought she might not make it to defence when she told me she was hanging out with you," Ted responded jokingly.

I laughed, opening my mouth to respond but was cut off suddenly when Sirius started to speak.

"Wasted on _what _exactly? That's my fucking cousin, Reyes. You just left her alone somewhere? Where is she?" He demanded furiously.

He glared up at me angrily. For some reason, it was actually making me feel kind of bad. I snapped out of it pretty quickly when I remembered that I had done _nothing._

"Woah, take it down a notch Padfoot," James interjected from across the table, disentangling himself from his girlfriend, Lily Evans. He looked at Black angrily.

"Jesus, Black. She had a few joints," I said irritably. "It's not like I left her alone after shooting her up full of Heroin. It happens, like all the time. You've never taken any notice of Andy before, you guys aren't even close. And anyway, she's _fine."_

"I'll be the judge of that," he responded, standing.

My mouth literally fell open.

"Sirius, mate, it's all okay. I'm going down to see her in like, fifteen minutes. I just have to see McGonagall, and then I'll be right down." Ted petted him on the back awkwardly, trying to diffuse the situation.

"No," Black would not budge. "Reyes, show me where she is."

I raised both eyebrows incredulously.

"Okay," I said simply, turning on the spot and leaving the great hall.

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASEEEE**


	4. The Truce

Black caught up with me as I rounded the corner behind the herbology greenhouses.

"Where the hell are you going?" He demanded, catching me by the arm as I moved swiftly through the familiar woods, bound for the hutch.

"Brilliant question!" I responded cheerily enough, considering the fact that I had just been forced to miss lunch by an annoying asshole who had suddenly decided that his cousin's health was in jeopardy.  
"Black, you are about to become a member of the trusted protectors of the hutch. We have a strict non-disclosure policy. I'm sure you understand that the last thing we want is a group of annoying busy bodies nosing around in our secret hideout," I winked at him.

He rolled his eyes at me. I wondered why he had insisted on checking on Andy. I mean, they weren't exactly close. We had turned up blind and stumbling to class too many times to count, and he had never seemed to care about her health before.

"A secret hideout? You're lamer than I thought, Reyes."

"Fuck off, Black. No one is forcing you to come. I still don't understand why you're here. You and Andy aren't even friends!" I exclaimed angrily.

"She is my cousin. I'm worried about her," Black responded, unconvincingly.

I wondered, not for the first time, whether he had ulterior motives. Maybe he wanted to discover the location of the hutch so he could blab about it and ruin our secret hideout.

"Come off it. You know she's fine; it's a muggle drug for Merlin's sake! What do you really want?"

Black sighed, turning to me with a weird expression. It was almost earnest, but I knew that couldn't be right. The boy hated my guts. He didn't look at me earnestly.

"Look, Reyes. I know we haven't really ever gotten along. And I'm not saying I like you or anything. But it's getting exhausting. We have basically every class together, and I'm tired of it all. What do you say we just forget the past and move on?" He said seriously.

"Black, I have never done anything to you. You are the one with the problem. If you want to move on from the constant whining whenever I enter the room thing, then that's entirely up to you," I responded.

I was pretty shocked to be honest. After all these years of hating me, he faked concern about the cousin he has never spoken to so he can call a truce? And why did he even hate me in the first place?

"Holy shit," Black breathed as the hutch came into view.

"It's something, isn't it? We reckon Hagrid used to have a few massive rabbits or something," I said, looking at the familiar structure fondly.

"Uh..It's okay I suppose," Black responded, remembering himself.

But I could see the admiration in his eyes. Throwing open the door, I strolled in and was met with the sight of Andy lying in bed smoking, flipping through a Witch Weekly. She sat up with a grin as I entered.

"Charlie! I was hoping you'd come back." Her smile turned to a look of utter confusion when her eyes landed on Black. "And, er, Sirius. What brings you here? Haven't seen you in a while, cousin."

"Charlotte said something about you being too wasted to come to class. I thought I'd check up on you," he responded with a disarming smile.

"Oh…" Andy looked even more confused. "Well, pull up a chair and grab a blunt. May as well catch up while you're here."

She raised an eyebrow at me, which I interpreted to mean: 'since when are you on first name terms with Sirius Black? And since when does he check up on me? And I know you stole the last of the fire whiskey last year!'

"Uh, yeah I will," Black said, sitting awkwardly down in an armchair. "So…how is the family? Haven't heard much since I escaped that hell hole last year."

He lit up a joint, and began puffing expertly. This was clearly not his first time.

"Psychopathic as per the norm. Bellatrix is delighted with her  
newfound ability with the cruciatus, and Narcissa is delighted with..well, Narcissa."

An hour later and I was sitting open-mouthed in my armchair while an intoxicated Andy and Black giggled and reminisced about their home lives.

"God, do you remember old Aunt Cassiopeia!" Cried Andy.

"Demented bint. I swear she survived on a diet of suffering and misery," cackled Black.

I raised my eyebrows incredulously, taking a long drag of my cigarette before launching into the tirade that had been building up since Black first insisted he come down here.

"I have HAD it!" I began angrily, ignoring the confused looks that adorned Andy and Black's faces."What the hell is going on? Black, you hate me, so why the fuck did you insist on coming down here? And, since WHEN do Andy and I skip transfiguration to hang out with you? I don't even bloody like you! So I'm going to ask you one last time, why are you really here? And you better not give me that 'checking on Andy' bullshit."

Andy and Black looked at me, mouths open in shock. I kind of understood their surprise, I mean, I was the calmest person on earth. My life motto was make a joke, have a smoke and fuck a bloke. I didn't really make a habit of randomly exploding at people. And even after six years of Black constantly ribbing on me, I had never once gotten mad back. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he'd gotten to me.

"Be nice, Charlie. What does it matter why he's here? The shit between the two of you has gone on far too long. Just forget it," Andy implored, her brown eyes pleading.

"No, she's right. It's not okay," Black began, sighing heavily. "I know it's weird. But believe it or not, I don't actually hate you, Charlotte. Do you remember the first time we met?"

I really didn't. I shook my head at him, wondering where this was headed.

"Well I remember it like it was yesterday. James introduced us and you were just so nice and normal. It just didn't make sense with everything I knew about Slytherin's. I was convinced you were hiding something. But you know what really set me off? I said something to you, it was pretty rude, and Remus and  
James defended you. Against me, their best friend. I couldn't believe it. I was so angry, I didn't speak to them for three weeks. Eventually we made up, but I guess I always blamed you for it. Lately I've been feeling a bit different. There's a lot of shit going on out there, you know? We only have two years left of school and then it's out into the big wide world. I guess the real reason I'm here is to apologize. Sorry for being a cock, Charlotte." He muttered the last part, looking down at his feet.

I took a moment to have a silent conversation with Andy. We had really perfected the art. I raised on eyebrow, and she responded by blinking twice, so I widened my eyes and then she tapped her nose. Nodding at her, I turned to Black.

"Look, Black-"

"Sirius." He interjected.

"Sirius, then. I've decided to forgive you. Welcome to the club, now it's time for your initiation. Let's get fucked!" I winked boisterously, reaching into the drawer and pulling out a big bottle of fire whiskey.

Sirius blinked.

"What? Just like that, I'm in? Forgiven?" Sirius questioned, his handsome features confused.

"Sirius, that was a brilliant piece of acting - pretending that you wanted to check on Andy because you were just so desperate to apologize to me, the guilt was eating at you and-"

"Well that's a bit of an exagger-"

"Aw don't lie, Sirius. You were clearly driven mad with guilt. Who wouldn't be, imagine being rude to this fine piece of ass for six years," I said, shaking my head solemnly.

"It's nice to see you two friends. If I ever have to sit through another deconstruction of the heinous deeds of Black I might actually explode," Andy smiled at us. "Now,  
what were you saying just now? About getting fucked?"

I laughed, conjuring three shot glasses and filling them each.

"Last one to ten has to kiss Snape!" I yelled, downing my shot with a flourish.

**A/N: I'm partway through the next chapter. Please review, it would mean the world!If I get a couple new reviews, I might even feel motivated enough to get the next chapter up tonight ;) Not that I'm blackmailing you...**


	5. The Family

**A/N: Intense chapter, you will find out a lot about Charlie's background and her family and why she behaves the way she does. Also some nice character development! Enjoy :D**

That night found me utterly wasted, still at the hutch having missed all my afternoon classes. I was sprawled comfortably on an armchair, too pissed to do anything but watch the drunken conversation that was taking place between Sirius and Andy.

"Parents, eh? I mean, complete fucking twats, the lot of 'em. Good riddance, I say!" Sirius slurred.

"Fuck the fucking Black family! Fucking crazy fuckers! Fuckity fuck fuck!" Andy cried, gesticulating wildly with her cigarette.

I smiled at Andy. The girl really was beautiful, even piss drunk. Her looks were somewhat haughty, having inherited the sharp features of the classic aristocratic Black gene. My eyes slid across to Sirius, and I had to admit, he too had his fair share of the Black family looks. Tall, broad shouldered and built like a brick shithouse. I surveyed him unashamedly. Andy's voice pulled me suddenly from my thoughts.

"Charlie! Tell him about the list. It's a right laugh, Sirius. Char and I made this list in like, fourth year, with all this stuff we have to do before we graduate," Andy giggled drunkenly.

"We, the marauders and I, had something like that," Sirius grinned.

"That's where we go the idea. James told us," I explained.

I rifled through my bag, grinning as I pulled it out.

"Here we are," I said, handing it to Sirius.

His eyes scanned the page, and he looked up smiling.

"You petted Mrs Norris!?" He exclaimed, laughing.

"Indeed we did. Andy still has the scars," I responded solemnly, and Andy cracked up as she rolled up her sleeve to the reveal thin, white scratches on her forearms.

"Shag Diggory? Do you think Ted might have a problem with that one, Andromeda?" Sirius said sternly.

"Oh no, I'm not going to do it. Back it forth year Charlie wouldn't drink all the milk, so it means I get a free pass on that one. It's all up to Char," She winked at me.

"Well enjoy yourself, Charlotte. I hear he's the second best shag in the school," Sirius drawled.

"The first being me," I responded, laughing.

"Hey Char, didn't you say Ted was going to come down at lunch? What time is it?" Andy asked suddenly with a confused expression.

I glanced out the open hutch door to see the dark sky.

"Um…I would say it's around dinner," I responded, "He said he needed to go and see McGonagall, he must have gotten tied up."

Andromeda nodded, looking anxious.

"I thought the asshole might have ditched out. Too straight laced for his own good," She said with a strained smile.

"I dunno. I have a few stories that would change your mind," Sirius laughed, launching into a tale about the time that Ted had apparently been so drunk that he had fallen out of the common room window and James had to save him with a locomotive charm.

* * *

Three sobering tonics and a shower later, Andy and I finally made it to great hall for dinner. I hadn't even realized how hungry I was until we sat down, and I proceeded to stuff my face while Gale questioned us from across the table.

"Where _were _you guys today? Seriously, I can't cover for you any more. Andy, you didn't even attend one single class all day!" He exclaimed.

Andy dismissed his concerns with a wave of her hand, and her face took on a worried look.

"Gale have you seen Ted around today? He was meant to meet us down at the hutch and he's not at the Gryffindor table for dinner," Andy craned her neck around the hall searching for him.

"No, I thought he was with you guys. He missed all his afternoon classes as well," Gale responded, a confused expression adorning his features.

"I need to go find him. I'll see you in the common room later, yeah?" Andy said distractedly, casting a final glance around the great hall before hurrying away.

I nodded at her, turning back to my food while Gale lectured me about missing school.

* * *

Gale and I meandered towards the common room, moving slowly. We usually didn't go back up to common room until around nine or ten, when Bellatrix and her death eater friends had gone to bed.

"Let's delay for a bit, head out to the lake for a few hours," Gale said.

I nodded in response, and headed towards the secret passage on the third floor. We passed the walk in silence. Gale and I had never really needed words to communicate. We were both pretty quiet once you got past the outer layer. As we sat by the lake, Gale turned to me.

"Are you okay, Char?" He asked earnestly.

I raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. Gale and I were close. We joked around, laughed and got drunk together. I cared about him, but we didn't really have deep conversations.

"Um yeah...Why do you ask?" I responded eventually, my voice uncertain.

Gale looked perplexed.

"I don't mean to pry. But today was weird, you know? I mean we always used to get drunk and mess around a bit but we never missed entire days of school. Especially first day back," Gale explained. "I guess I thought that...well I know you haven't told me anything about your home life before - and that's completely up to you. But I worry about you Charlie. Is anything going on?"

My breath caught. Gale was just too perceptive. My first instinct was to deny it, but I couldn't really bring myself to lie to Gale. He never lied to me.

"I haven't really been upfront about my family, have I?"

"It's fine, it really isn't my business. Sorry to pry I just wanted to check you were-"

"Gale really, I want to tell you. You and Andy, you are my best friends. It's nice to be able to confide in you both. And Andy already knows pretty much every minute detail of my life."

"I'm glad," he said smiling.

I gave him a half smile, before launching into my story.

"You know I'm half-blooded, obviously. My family are a bit…well my mum died when I was six," I began to explain.

"I'm so sorry," Gale responded, his handsome features sympathetic.

"It's fine. I don't really remember much of her. My dad took it badly. Drank a lot, wasn't around much. My sister Emily kind of raised me. She is muggle, always was close to dad, because he is too. She was a daddy's girl. When mum died she was ten, see, so she had all those years with him. I was only six, so I don't really remember what he was like before mum died. He got really bad when I started at Hogwarts, and it was just him and Emily. I didn't know at the time, but he would have these friends over. They all got drunk, and Em..." I paused to take a breath. "Em suffered the fallout. They got really violent. Never Dad, he'd get so drunk he would pass out. But his friends..."

Gale looked shocked. "Fuck, Char. I didn't...I mean that's so horrible."

"I know." I said, looking over the black lake and steeling myself for the rest of the story.

"I found out about it first break in third year. Em made all these excuses, said she broke her arm falling down the stairs. But the third day of holidays dad came home drunk with all his friends. And when I saw them hurting her, the tables turned - Em couldn't protect me, she couldn't even protect herself. But I could. The house is still registered as a one of wizarding family at the ministry, from before mum died. So I can perform magic there without the trace picking it up. I'm always scared at school, scared that the next owl I get will be telling me that Emily is hurt or...worse. Because I can't be there during school term, I love her so much but I can't protect her!" I stopped, realizing that tears had begun to run down my face. "First day back is always the worst," I whispered, my voice breaking.

Gale put his arm around me, and I rested my head on his shoulder.

" Char...I don't...Have you thought of moving out? Both of you?" Gale ground out, his features twisted with sadness.

"Em won't. She loves him. She can't let go of the past, she thinks he'll wake up one day and everything will go back to the way it was. It's been ten years, Gale! Why doesn't she see that nothing is going to change?" I finished desperately.

Gale shook his head, unable to answer. We stayed like that, sitting by the lake for hours. When I made it back into the dormitory, I was too tired and emotionally drained to even register that Andy's bed was empty.

**A/N: Where is Andy? Where is Ted for that matter? Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please review!**


	6. The Loss

**A/N: Please review ;) Enjoy this one. **

I had always despised getting up for school. Early mornings were one of the many things that I could not deal with, and I was usually somewhere else until around twelve thirty when I had consumed several cups of coffee and my brain had finally begun to function. Very little could pull me from my routine of non-responsive scowling for the first three hours after I awoke. So that morning, when I was angrily pulling on my socks and violently clothing myself, Andy's words took a moment to resonate.

"I'm pregnant."

And there was silence, for a moment, unlike any you have ever heard. That sort of silence that comes after the imparting of news so earth shattering, that it takes that one moment to comprehend.

"What?" I couldn't think, I couldn't even breathe.

Andy locked eyes with me in the bathroom mirror. She was pale, looked like she had been crying. I didn't even know what to say. Andy? The whole concept opened a new door that was filled with questions like, _So, did you know of this when you drank half a bottle of fire whiskey yesterday?_

"I told Ted yesterday, before we went down to the Hutch. He said he'd come down at lunch but…he went to McGonagall. He told her," Her voice was deadpan, empty.

"So you knew when…Andy," I didn't even need to say it.

Her face twitched, her empty expression beginning to crack.

"I didn't want it to be true!" Her voice broke, tears welled in her eyes. "Ted and I are leaving. Leaving Hogwart's. McGonagall won't have a pregnant student. I don't…Charlie. He said we could live with his parents. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, I was so scared…"

Her eyes bored into mine, pleading. I realized I still hadn't really responded. One of her hands rested against her abdomen, and I imagined there was a bump there. Was it too soon to tell?

Eventually, I felt my face break into hesitant smile.

"Is it a girl?" I asked eventually, placing my hand alongside Andy's against her stomach.

Andy smiled back. "I hope so."

We stayed like that for a while, before Andy spoke again.

"You know what this means, right?" She was grinning now.

I shook my head, confused.

"You'll have to finish the list for me," She laughed.

I laughed along with her until our laughter turned to tears. We cried together, and before I knew it Andy was hugging _me,_ consoling _me_.

"I can't believe you're leaving!" I sobbed, "I'll be in the dorm all alone!"

None of the other Slytherin's would consent to sharing a dormitory with us. All the girls who had originally been in our dorm had moved off, sharing dormitories with the seventh years instead. It had seemed like a god send at the time, but now, the thought of being all alone was just scary.

"I will miss you so much. You have to visit, yeah? On the holidays, if you can get away. Bring Emily."

"Of course," I nodded. "When are you leaving?"

Andy's face fell. "Today is, well, my last day I guess. What's the point in delaying? Ted and I will be missing OWLS anyway."

This revelation brought on a fresh wave of sobs. Andy was_ pregnant_. I actually couldn't believe it was possible. Andy she was leaving school, leaving me.

"I have to go and find Gale, tell him. Clean up, I'll meet you at breakfast. I want my last day to be as routine as possible. It's weird, I always hated the way it was here, boring schedules. I guess you don't know what you've got until it's gone," Andy said, glumly.

And with a final hug, she was gone.


	7. The Rut

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't posted in so long, and this is a very short chapter. I have been in exams, so haven't had much time for writing crappy fanfiction haha. Enjoy ;)**

One week after Andy and Ted had left and it felt like it had been months. I loved Gale to pieces, but the boy was an absolute stickler for the rules. My life had descended into monotony. Who wants to break the rules alone? Today was the first day that I would visit the hutch since Andy had left. I had put my foot down and thrown a screaming tantrum to make Gale skip school for the day with me. I wasn't putting up with it anymore. Today, we were going to have some fun.

"James, you are officially coming to the hutch for the day. I actually cannot go another day listening in class and studying with Gale. I need a break! Don't even try to argue. I don't care if you are a prefect. Bring Sirius and Remus if you want. Heck, bring Evans if you can convince her! But not Pettigrew…Never did like that kid," I ranted at James that morning in the great hall.

James looked at me for a moment, before turning to Remus, who was seated beside him. Very few people were up this early, and the great hall was virtually deserted. Gale and I only ever ate this early to avoid Bellatrix and her friends. Usually James was here with whichever Marauder he could convince to wake up. The kid was a crazy morning person.

"What do you say, mate? Charlotte's right, life is getting a bit too boring. We call ourselves Marauders! Let's have some fun," James said, looking at Remus pleadingly.

He didn't even bat an eyelid at my slight on Peter. I guess he was used to my blatant honesty. Remus looked dead tired, and seemed to consent very easily. Most likely, it was due to the fact that he was simply too bloody exhausted to argue. It was seven in the morning, to be fair.

"Fine. You have to make the excuse to Lily though. She would dump you hard if she ever found out you were skipping classes," He responded, wearily.

"Brilliant!" I cried. "So, you two grab Sirius, and meet Gale and I at oh eight hundred hours! Oh this is so exciting, I haven't had any real fun since Andy and Ted left!" I giggled excitedly, before skipping back to the Slytherin table to join Gale.

"The Marauders, sans Pettigrew, are coming. Don't look so cranky, god Gale have some fun." I nudged him.

Gale rolled his eyes in response.

"I guess it will be good to get away for a bit. I mean, I reckon I really relied on Andy to make sure I was never working too hard. She's far better at convincing me to misbehave than you, Charlie," Gale laughed.

"I know. God, I miss that girl already, and it's been like, one week."

Gale turned to me suddenly, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"You remember that promise you made to Andy? You know, that you would finish the bucket list for her?"

"How could I forget!" I responded, whipping the list out of my bag. "I still have too…Shag Amos, , set the library on fire, punch Bellatrix, become an animagus, fall in love, get drunk at a Slug-Club party and graduate with five NEWTS. Bit steep, but I can manage…I think."

"Well, there's a Slug-Club party on tonight…And I know you weren't invited, given you're abysmal marks in potions. But I scraped up a bit this term and he asked me to come. I'm allowed a plus one, and you need to tick off getting drunk at a Slug-Club party from that list. Win-win!" Gale laughed.

"Gale you are amazing!" I cried, embracing him, "Diggory will be there for sure. Maybe I can hit two birds with one stone."

Gale laughed, "You've never even spoken to Diggory. I think this might be one of those things you need to work your way up too."

"Ah, don't underestimate my feminine wiles, young Gale," I shook my finger at him. "I have many skills of which you know not."

"Well, I won't keep thy self from thy flirting. See you at the hutch, I need to run this up Slughorn," Gale laughed, gesturing to the fake message from Madam Pompfrey that would excuse us both from that mornings classes.


	8. The Mistake

Glancing around the hutch, I wondered to myself why it felt so weird being here. Maybe it was because instead of seeing Andy seated across from me, with her mischievous grin and brightly coloured hair, an uncomfortable looking Remus Lupin was instead perched in the armchair that she usually occupied. Or maybe it was because in the few hours that we had been here, Gale and James had gotten so stoned that they had fallen asleep, curled together and _snuggling_ on Gale's armchair. I concluded, however, that the most likely reason that it felt weird in the hutch was because instead of being seated on the plush, cushiony surface of my padded armchair, I had instead chosen to take up residence upon the lap of Sirius Black, who was currently _kissing my neck_.

I place the blame completely on Gale's shoulders. The idiot boy had decided we should get rid of all of Andy's weed in a ceremonial smoke up that had resulted in both himself, James and Sirius becoming so thoroughly stoned that Remus and I, the lone abstainer's, were forced to sit through an embarrassing rendition of 'Ode to the Dragon's.' After that, however, Gale and James promptly took themselves harmlessly off to bed, while Sirius instead decided to make the afternoon as uncomfortable for Remus as he possibly could. The incorrigible boy had pulled me into his lap and begun a barely comprehendible rant, during which he apologized for being mean to me in first year before locking his strong arms around my waist and trailing kisses down my neck.

Meanwhile, Remus cleared his throat uncomfortably, but I think I caught the traces of an amused smirk for just a moment.

"Sirius, look how uncomfortable Remus is! Come on mate, let go," I pleaded.

"Bu-ut Charlie," He cried, "It's only a dream!"

"I think he's starting to doze off," Remus observed from across the room, chuckling at the inebriated jargon spilling from Sirius's mouth.

Sure enough, I felt his hands go lax a few moments later, and I gently pulled myself from his grip, turning to Remus with a grin.

"Well thanks for all the help, Remus!" I cried in mock anger, whispering a quick gemino and duplicating his armchair so I could sit next to him.

Remus just laughed at me. "Ah, we are the only ones left standing! What are we going to do with the afternoon?" He asked.

I reached for a cigarette, lighting it with the tip of my wand as I observed Remus. He was actually quite good looking. He had bright amber eyes, and a variety of faded scars made him look dangerous, mysterious even. Today had been fun, the first fun I had had in a while. We had all gotten on so well, it was like we had been friends for years. And I liked Remus, a lot really. He was clever, quietly charming with a dark edginess that intrigued me.

So I did something that, in the coming weeks, I would come to regret. I kissed him. And he kissed me back. And my some weird, twisted turn of events, I somehow ended up shagging him against the wall of the hutch, while all my friends slept soundly and unaware.


End file.
